Infection
by AlucardVoorhees44
Summary: What could have happened at the end of the original show.


Hinata watched the sky twinkle as she sat in the moon light upon the roof of the Hyuga house. Lady Tsunada was proclaimed the Hokage recently and Naruto was out on a mission with Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata moved her hand over her heart and gently laid it there. She knew Neji often compared himself to a caged bird but wondered what she could see herself as with what she coveted more then anything else in the world. She wondered if a flower would be a correct comparable, feminine girls (as well as girls at large) are often seen as flowers.

"Raven colored flower. Perfect," Hinata said aloud. She pulled out a bound notebook and started to write inside of it.

I saw you again, we were walking the different ways but I noticed you still. You had your basket and it was nearly filled to brim with a little bit of everything while I only had nothing more then a half a bottle of water. Your forehead was sweating slightly and it made my heart jump. I was hopping you would pull me aside and into a back ally before kissing me with the same passion I feel for you. I want you so much but I fear for what could happen, there was nothing like this that I know of and fear gets the better of me more then I would like it to…

Maybe one day I will have the courage to confess to you and maybe, just maybe, you will have the same feelings for me. My friend told me that even if the worse happens I'm not wrong for what I desire most but I don't know if that's true. My friend does too much for me as is and I do worry for possible outcomes to the two of you and me. I never want to see you two fall into trouble for something that I have done. I care about my friend and I love you but the image of you and my friend being punished because of me.

To my love, I wish you could see me how I see you but for now I will do nothing but wait on the side and watch you with my heart pumping. I am nothing more then a raven colored flower hopping to be picked by you. I love you so much.

She closed the book and sighed. She slowly climbed back down into her room and hid her book behind on her bookshelf behind some others. She could still hear Kiba's voice saying 'the best place to hide something, especially from Byakugan, is to hide it in plane sight' Hinata thought it worked but she didn't really have prof one-way or the other. She knew how hard it was to hide something from Byakugan. She laid down in bed and curled up with a blanket around here. Even thou it was really hot out side she still felt cold.

The next day Hinata walked over to meet Kiba at his house so they could practice and train. It was still a hot day and she felt like she was moving in water walking the streets. She felt like she was in a haze moving about and putting one foot in front of the other, moving so slow she noticed small things like the windows at the shops and the bugs in the air. She wondered if Shino was watching her with these bugs, he was different from Kiba but still good. If the worst happened and war started for any reason with any different matter of sides she would want both Kiba and Shino by her side. Kiba may not be as good as Shino but his he was (no pun intended) like a loyal dog to her and was able to defend her if all were to fall apart.

She looked up to the blazing sun wondering if she would be cooked alive before she reached Kiba.

While Hinata was out doing who knows what Neji was in the forest testing a theory he came up with the night before. While sleep avoided his every attempt he walked the house practicing his ability to sneak without being detected. It was not as large as the Hokage's main building but it was still rather large compared to the other homes the other clans lived in.

While sneaking around Neji found himself standing in the walls between the library and a room he never saw before. He didn't need his Byakugan to know that there was a small group of people in the room and in fear of being discovered Neji kept his eyes off.

"Lord Hyuga you and I both know what happened when the Uchiha's plotted rebellion. Now the Third Hokage may deny the involvement of the Anbu with Itachi's assault on his clan but there is no way it was entirely his idea. Do you want something like that to happen to our clan? Leave only Neji, Hinata or Hanabi alive-"

*SLAP*

"I will not tolerate this talk of failure. Rebellion is not my plan but preparations for war. It does not take an inside man to know that Danzo does not like Tsunada being picked for Hokage over him and the Anbu are loyal to him. If he decides to over throw the Hokage with the help of the Anbu there is little the standing troops can do but die. I simply want to be prepared for our clan to have a plan of action should this come to pass. I don't want the Hyugas to end like the Uchiha's nor do I wish for the Uchiha's to end with Sasuke and Itachi,"

"Sir. Should we involve Sasuke Uchiha?"

There was a long silence before Lord Hyuga responded.

"He may follow a dark path but when you grab the hand of darkness the hand of power grips your shoulder. I'll make a deal with myself about the Uchiha boy. I will meet with him and interrogate him, if I find hill willing to make a deal that he can keep on word alone I will. My only concern is his desire to kill Itachi and what Anbu can offer him to betray us. I worked with many Uchihas before the incident and they're code of honor was as strong as our own," he sighed and Neji heard him walk. "I still miss my brother. Neji is strong and it may fall onto him to carry our legacy. To kill a father you kill his kids. If they strike first Hinata and Hanabi may die first."

Neji thought over this while he started prolonging his chakra use in simulated combat. Find out how strong he can be if he had no chakra left. He knew that the Anbu could kill him without much difficultly, so he proposed a plan in case he was attacked. A way to make them think he was dead. A theory that if he could use the 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation to make it seem like he was dead by using up all his chakra leaving him with no chakra to detected. So drained he would appear dead.

The plan was to have him fight without using rotation and use it when it would look like he was beat and make it appear like a last ditch effort to take someone down with him.

He stopped mid strike when it hit him. The Anbu were at the Chunin exams. They saw him use the rotation on Naruto, they new what it could do. Also if were good at there job they would take his head clean off before he could even use rotation. Also he needed a plan for what to do say his plan worked as he hoped it would. Run off to the Sand Villiage? Any village? His eyes and curse mark would give away his heritage to anyone who knew about the Hyugas, even if they didn't his eyes and mark would set apart from the crowd.

He stood up straight and started heading back to the village noticing a fly overhead.

Ino waited in her families flower shop watching a fly sit on the wall. Sakura came in ever day to buy Sasuke flowers. During the long hours of the day Ino let her mind wonder to all sorts of thoughts. She could name all sort of topics that she would often go to. Most of them questions. What would happen if Sasuke didn't want her? Would she want anyone else? Would anyone take her? Is there anyone who cares for outside of her family, team and Sakura? What was this feeling she had whenever she looked at Hinata? What would happen to her after she died?

The last one troubled Ino a mighty great deal. After Rock Lee was hospitalized it hit her how dangerous the life she leads is. She could die on any mission she went on and it was only a matter time before her sensai sent the three of them out alone on a mission. Who would that leave her to relay on? A fat boy and a lazy one who cared more each other then her. Only reason she if with them is because her father worked with theirs.

She asked herself on a daily bases what would if she died. Who would miss her? Her mother and father of course, Asuma definitely, she knew Choji would be in tears. She could tell he liked her a lot. Not that she returned it the way he did. She did wonder if Shikamaru would get up for her funeral at all. If he cared enough to show up.

Sasuke was still in the hospital and all she does is man a flower shop.

Sasuke sat alone in his room thinking about the Sound Ninja Four, there offer and his curse mark. Itachi was his sole reason to go on. To the point were that one night defined his whole life. Nothing else mattered. He got out of his bed and the door opened, Sasuke expected to see a nurse or janitor but instead say a tall man in white clothing and Byakugan for eyes.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha. May I speak with you?" he said in a stern yet inviting voice. Sasuke said nothing as he walked over the chair and table set up in the comer of the room and say down at one of the two chairs. The man in white thanked Sasuke for his time and sat in the other. "My name is Hiashi Hyuga. I am the head of the Hyuga Clan."

"You Hinata's father correct?" Sasuke asked looking coldly into the Byakugan eyes of the Hyuga.

"Yes I am,"

"Was it true what Neji said about the Hyuga Clan during the Chunin Exams?" Sasuke asked thinking to himself why he cared so much to ask.

"Yes it was. After what happened to the Uchihas paranoia spread among my clan and all thou out clans were never close my clan took you lose hard. In fact many of the members of my clan said this was a sign from the Anbu to our clan. One of the members cared an awful lot for one of the Uchihas and when he found out she had died he came to me and started talking about rebellion plots and conspiracy. The next day he was gone," Hiashi reached into his robe and pulled out a ninja headband before placing it on the table. It looked like the one who wore it last was killed in battle or at the very least in a ruff one.

"I take it this was his headband?"

"No. It was his prove to me. He slipped it into my clothing when he hugged me before he left. The day after he disappeared I looked at the band with my Byakugan and found out a message from his lover to him. It was short and really just a love note but it hit me that he was saying the truth. No one used a technic like that outside of war time and the Uchihas new that well,"

"What does that mean to me?"

"It means that even thou I didn't believe him at the time. I would want to save the Uchiha line," he reached into his clothing again and produced a panted picture. "That's my brother and me when we were kids. You father painted this for us as a way to work this Ambitious idea of his. To have our two clans work side by side and improve the village."

"I ask again. What does this mean to me?"

"Let me ask you something. What do you plan to do once you kill Itachi?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"My brother once told me that the best revenge was to live a good life. If you truly want to kill him I can offer you everything in my power to help kill him but I want something in return. You see my eyes can see more then others believe then can. I see you want something more then killing Itachi can give you, if you don't then you would have left the village before the chunin exams or even after. You wouldn't have desided to leave tonight if not for something else. I can see it in deep inside you,"

"What is you want from me?"

"I would like to discuses it but not here. I have a place to keep flies off of walls if you get what I mean," Sasuke looked over to the wall behind Hiashi to see a fly looking at the pair. "I don't take unwelcome eyes lightly."


End file.
